ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki
Welcome to the Once Upon a Time Wiki This Australian wiki is about ABC's hit television series, Once Upon a Time and its spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland created by Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis. Characters House Nolan *'David Nolan' *'Snow Nolan' *'Emma Swan' *'Neal Nolan' House Gold *'Rumplestiltskin' *'Belle' *''Malcolm'' *''Milah'' House Mills *'Regina Mills' *'Henry Mills' *''Zelena Mills'' *''Cora Mills'' *''Henry Mills Sr.'' House Arendelle *'Elsa' *'Anna' *'Kristoff' *'Pabbie' *'Sven' *''Agdar'' *''Idun'' Character of the Month Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook '''or simply '''Hook, is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Colin O'Donoghue. Once a respectable member of the King's Navy, Killian Jones eventually turned to piracy after finding out that his king was corrupt, and became pirate captain of the Jolly Roger. After Jones apparently takes a woman named Milah, her husband Rumplestiltskin confronts him but is too cowardly to do anything about it. Years later, after Rumplestiltskin becomes the Dark One, he sees Killian and his crew at a tavern and confronts him once again, now with a lot more power. He challenges Jones to a sword-fight, and uses his dark magic to win. Rumplestiltskin plans on ripping out Killian's heart, until he is confronted by Milah, who has become a pirate. Rumplestiltskin finds out that Killian and Milah are in love, and Milah went with him willingly, hoping to escape her life of being the wife of the village coward and explore the realms. Milah offers Rumplestiltskin a magic bean in exchange for Killian and Milah's lives. However, when Rumplestiltskin angrily starts questioning her, asking her how she could abandon her own son, Milah bitterly replies that she wanted to escape her miserable life, and that she never loved Rumplestiltskin. Furious, Rumplestiltskin rips out Milah's heart and crushes it, killing her. He then cuts off Killian's hand before vanishing. Replacing his hand with a hook, Killian and his crew sail to Neverland, so that he can stay young while trying to discover a way to seek revenge and kill Rumplestiltskin. Read more Latest Episode Once Upon a Time S4, E1: "A Tale of Two Sisters" A SCARED AND CONFUSED ELSA FROM ARENDELLE FINDS HERSELF IN STORYBROOKE AND CREATES A POWERFUL SNOW MONSTER FOR PROTECTION, REGINA WONDERS IF HER RELATIONSHIP WITH ROBIN HOOD HAS BEEN COMPLETELY QUASHED NOW THAT MARIAN’S BACK IN THE PICTURE, AND IN ARENDELLE OF THE PAST, ELSA’S SISTER ANNA WANTS TO COMPLETE THEIR PARENT’S FATEFUL JOURNEY AND DISCOVER IF THEIR QUEST MAY HAVE HELD THE SECRET TO CONTAINING ELSA’S OUT OF CONTROL ICE POWERS, ON THE SEASON PREMIERE OF ABC’S “ONCE UPON A TIME” “A Tale of Two Sisters” — A scared and confused Elsa finds herself in Storybrooke and, fearful of the intentions of its residents, creates a powerful snow monster for protection. With Robin Hood’s wife, Marian, back in the picture, Regina wonders if her “happily ever after” with the former thief has been completely quashed; while on their honeymoon, Mr. Gold finds an intriguing object that makes him question whether or not he should officially give Belle control over the dagger that makes him The Dark One, and Hook is dismayed to discover that Emma seems to be avoiding him while she tries to help comfort Regina after being the one responsible for bringing Marian back from the past and into Storybrooke. Meanwhile, in Arendelle of the past, as Elsa’s sister Anna’s wedding to Kristoff nears, Anna discovers that their parents – who died on-ship during a violent storm – were heading to a mysterious destination in a quest that may have held the secret to containing Elsa’s out of control Ice powers. And against Elsa’s wishes, Anna wants to finish their journey to find out what they were looking for. Category:Browse